I Have Always Loved You
by RiloKiley1
Summary: Addison is going to L.A. Alex isn't willing to let her go without a fight. This is my first fanfic. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

I Have Always Loved You

Rating: T (but will probably go up later)

Summary: Addison is leaving for L.A. Alex isn't going to let her go without a fight. Addex. This is my first FanFic, please no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, you know the drill.

Addison Montgomery walked into Seattle Grace, ready to begin her last day in the hospital. She had talked to Richard the morning before and she would be leaving for L.A. tomorrow. Seattle just had too many memories and left her going home alone. She wanted a fresh start. She didn't feel like going to an empty hotel room alone, or with a one-night stand. Addison wanted something real, something that would last and someone that loved her.

Going to the elevators and up to the NICU, she let out a sigh of relief. After not being given Chief of Surgery, she had no other reason to stay. Walking out of the elevator and to the nurses' station, Addison picked up the chart for one of her patients, absent mindedly flipping through it, not paying attention to who was approaching her as she rounded the corner. "You're leaving?" She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she heard the voice of Alex Karev.

"Yes, I am leaving. You made it clear that you weren't interested in me and I have no other reason to stay. I didn't get Chief of Surgery, and I have a much better offer in L.A." She continued walking to the elevator, but decided to take the stairs.

"Addison! Please stay. I lied and made a big mistake. I never should have told you I wasn't interested. Believe me, I _am_ interested. " By the second landing of stairs she turned around and faced him. Addison was angry, and Alex had realized that this wasn't the exact thing to say to get her to stay in Seattle. In fact, it made it a little worse. "How dare you! Just when I am about to leave and you screw everything up! You can't just tell me one thing and then take it back the next. You can't make me your little puppet that you just" By this time Alex was standing face to face with Addison, their noses almost touching. "Alex what are you" "Don't say a word," and with that one small sentence, he touched his lips lightly to hers. Just one kiss that said everything that needed to be said between them. When that kiss ended, they had another and another, until soon they just stopped counting completely and just took in the feeling of kissing each other. A little while later, Alex is passionately devouring Addison's mouth with all the love he had. Backing Addison up against a wall, he continued to nip her bottom lip and lightly suck it to ease the pain. Addison however, was too busy running her hands through his short locks and reveling in the feeling that was Alex. Just his scent drove her crazy, and here she was, in his arms. When they had stopped their passionate embrace, Addison's lip gloss was all over Alex's lips and his hair stood up on all ends. "I have to go," "No Addie, just stay for a few minutes, here in my arms." So she sat with him, in his lap and her face in the crook of his neck. They sat this way for what seemed like hours but was actually only minutes. Then a pager went off. It was Addison's. "I have to go to the NICU. Mrs. Cronin is going into labor." Alex watched Addison ascend the stairs, and suddenly realized that he was in love with her. _I am not letting her go without a fight_.


	2. Chapter 2

I Have Always Loved You Chapter 2 

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Ditto

Summary: Ditto

So sorry guys for not updating sooner! I have so much homework and finals and plus I was in the hospital so um yeah. Anyways, on with the story!

After Addison had left, Alex had gone back into his thoughts, wondering how he was going to get Addison to stay. _If I let her go, I'm going to lose her forever, but if I try to make her stay, she'll just run_. While he was thinking, he descended the stairs and walked into the interns' locker room, and sat on the bench across from his locker. _I never realized this, but I love her_. Alex had never thought he ever felt love before, and now that he has it, he wasn't going to let it slip away from in between his fingers.

Sitting in the locker room for another eight minutes, he pondered the fact that she was really leaving, and permanently. _Just when I see what she means to me, I lose her_. He left the locker room and went to the NICU, to think. When he got there, he saw none other than Addison herself, the person haunting his very thoughts.

Knocking on the door, Addison turned around to see who it was. Alex. "Alex, hi I wasn't expecting to see you. I just came here to think." Alex goes to sit in the rocking chair in the corner. "It seems we have the same ideas, I too come here to think. This place really puts life in perspective for you." Addison walks over to him, and sits on his lap, looking at the little girl in the incubator closest to them. "We need to talk. About us, if there is an us." Addison looked down at her hands, afraid of what his answer might be. Feeling her chin being tilted up, Addison lifts her head and looks straight into Alex's eyes. "I can't just stay here Alex. I have to get out of Seattle, there is just too much drama here with Derek and then Mark…" she trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. She knew they weren't good reasons, but she just wasn't happy here. "Addison, I really want you to stay. Please stay." With those final words, Alex leaned towards Addison and softly met his lips with hers. Leaning back into the chair, he took Addison with her, and they just sat there, just happy to be with each other. When they finally broke apart, he just held her. Addison wiped at her eyes, not wanting Alex to see her cry. "What's wrong Addie?" She didn't answer. "Addie?" "Alex, I love you. But I can't do this right now. I am leaving tomorrow, I have to go." With a final kiss, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I Have Always Loved You Chapter 3

Rating: Ditto

Disclaimer: Ditto

So sorry guys for not updating sooner!!!!! I have just been too busy with finals coming up!! Ugh but enough about me… on with the addexness!

"Has anyone seen Dr. Montgomery?" Alex yelled throughout the halls. After what she had just said went through his mind, she had been gone for three minutes, and he couldn't find her ever since.

"Dr. Karev! I will not have you yelling down the halls when we have sick people, patients who you are supposed to be taking care of, that are dying!" When Alex heard the one and only voice of Dr. Bailey, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Dr. Bailey, please tell me you have seen Addison, I need to talk to her." When Alex had called the love of his life by her first name, Dr. Bailey realized this was serious. Miranda knew that Alex had liked Addison for a while, and just found out that he knew it too.

"Umm, no Alex I haven't seen her. You can't concentrate around here, go somewhere. I know this is a big mistake on my part, but take the day off and find her." With that, she shooed him on his way.

Meanwhile, Addison was in a supply closet, crying. She cried for Alex, herself, Seattle and L.A. Now that she had Alex she didn't want to leave. But she promised Naomi that she was coming to L.A. The thought just made her cry harder. _Oh Alex, why couldn't you have said something sooner?_

After a couple more minutes she got out of the closet and went straight to the attending's locker room and emptied her locker. If she was going to go, she had to leave now. While she was cleaning out her locker, she found a picture of her and Alex, taken at the makeshift prom Seattle Grace had held. When she first saw that picture, which was when she realized she loved him. Dishing through her belongings, she found her favorite scrub cap.

Leaving the scrub cap along with a note, Addison dashed out of the locker room and walked out of Seattle Grace for the last time.

A/N: o0o cliffy!! Don't kill me though, I will make up for it and hopefully update soon!!!

R&R

Much love,

RiloKiley1


	4. Chapter 4

I Have Always Loved You

Chapter 4

Rating: Ditto

Disclaimer: Ditto

A/N: Sorry guys for not updating sooner, so many finals and school just getting let out! Ugh what a mess. Anyways, on with the story…..

Alex had looked everywhere for Addison. _Where can she be? She couldn't have gone too far._ "The attendings' locker room." He thought out loud.

Running up four flights of stairs, Alex was out of breath by the time he had gotten to the door. Hoping she was in there, he allowed himself to catch his breath and slowly walked in.

But what he didn't expect to see was what she had left him just minutes before. He picked up the note that said his name and silently read her final words to him:

_Dearest Alex,_

_I am sorry but I have to leave. _

_Just remember that I love you and always will. _

_Don't come looking for me, it will just make things harder. _

_Love, _

_Addison _

By the time Alex had finished reading the letter, there were teardrops on the paper. Holding on to Addison's scrub cap as if it were the only thing keeping him alive, he silently wept for everything that had transpired within the last couple of hours.

Leaving the locker room, he goes straight to the chief, who was in his office signing papers. "Chief, have you…" "No Karev, I have not seen Addison. And no, I am not telling you where she is going. She specifically told me not to tell you." Dr. Webber looked down at his papers, continuing to sign them.

Putting his hands over the transcripts, Alex waited until Richard looked back at him. "I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. Please tell me, I love her." He looked straight into Alex's eyes, and could tell that Alex was going through so much pain. Sighing he told him, "Addison left to go to Los Angeles. There she is going to a private practice and is starting new there. You didn't find this out from me."

As soon as Alex had heard the chief say Los Angeles, he dashed out of the room, and straight to Derek Shepherd. "Dr. Shepherd! Do you know anyone that lives in L.A.?" Finally catching up to him, Derek turned around and realized who it was that had called him.

"Well, Addison and I have friends in L.A. Sam and Naomi. They own a private practice together there. Why?" Derek inquired. "No reason, just wondering if you knew anyone there, bye." 

With that piece of knowledge, Alex practically ran out of the hospital and to his car. _I am going to L.A. _


End file.
